De divinatione
El De divinatione es una obra filosófica de Marco Tulio Cicerón redactada en dos libros y escrita en los primeros meses del 44 a. C., período en que la última dictadura de César conllevó el alejamiento del autor de la actividad política.F. GUILLAUMONT, Le De diuinatione de Cicéron et les théories antiques de la divination (Latomus 298), Bruxelles 2006, pp. 9, 26-33. La obra es notable como una de las principales fuentes de la posteridad sobre el funcionamiento de la religión romana. También incluye un fragmento del poema de Cicerón sobre su propio consulado. Contenido thumb|Escena de [[Cleromancia: de una kílix ática en cerámica de figuras rojas del "Pintor de Dúrides", 490 a. C.]] thumb|Reproducción gráfica del "Hígado de Piacenza", siglo II-I a. C. En el Libro I Cicerón imagina encontrarse en la propia villa de Túsculo en compañía de su hermano Quinto Tulio Cicerón, el cual abre el tratado, exponiendo su propio punto de vista en favor de la clarividencia y en línea con el estoicismo.D. WARDLE, Cicero on divination: De divinatione, book 1, translated with introduction and historical commentary by David Wardle, Oxford-New York, 2006, pp. 44-89; F. GUILLAUMONT,op. cit., pp. 37-56. Según tal corriente filosófica, la posibilidad de prever el futuro tendría un fundamento real y la prueba más evidente puede encontrarse en el acuerdo que todas las poblaciones demuestran tener desde siempre sobre este punto (consensus omnium)De div. I, 11. Quinto pasa después a ilustrar las dos grandes categorías en las cuales resultan divisibles los métodos de clarividencia: por un lado, la adivinación artificial, que deriva de la observación de los prodigios y de la correcta interpretación de los mismos gracias a procedimientos rigurosamente estandarizados; por otro lado, la adivinación natural, determinada por la inspiración inmediata o por una visión directa que el alma - momentáneamente libre de sus vínculos corpóreos - advierte inconscientemente, como sucede por ejemplo durante los sueños.F. GUILLAUMONT, op. cit., pp. 87-110. Sobre la veracidad de tales asuntos Quinto apela a la experiencia del mismo Cicerón cuando, sobre los Montes Albanos o en la Colina Capitolina, pudo asistir a prodigios que le anunciaron la conjuración de Catilina.De div. I, 18-21. En el Libro II Cicerón toma todos los argumentos y los ejemplos nombrados por su hermano, refutándolos uno tras otro y demostrando así su falta de confianza en el arte adivinatoria.F. GUILLAUMONT, op. cit., 57-83. De acuerdo con los principios filosóficos del escepticismo él ataca cada aspecto relacionado con los oráculos, la astrología y la arispicia, contestando la seriedad, el cientificismo y afirmando que la religión adquiriría mayor crédito si fuese depurada de las creencias falsas y supersticiosas. A pesar de eso, Cicerón no llega a rechazar íntegramente la clarividencia, sino que justifica la práctica en cuanto institución "política", necesaria para el mantenimiento de los equilibrios internos del Estado y la salvaguarda de las tradiciones.De div. II, 148-150. Véase también Referencias Bibliografía *F. GUILLAUMONT, Le De diuinatione de Cicéron et les théories antiques de la divination (Latomus 298), Bruxelles 2006. *D. WARDLE, Cicero on divination: De divinatione, book 1, translated with introduction and historical commentary by David Wardle, Oxford-New York, 2006. *S. TIMPANARO, Cicerone, Della divinazione (trad. con testo a fronte), Milano 1988. *M. BEARD, Cicero and Divination. The formation of a Latin Discourse, in JRS 76, London 1986, pp. 33-46. *M. SCHOFIELD, Cicero for and against Divination, in JRS''76, London 1986, pp. 47-65. *F. GUILLAUMONT, ''Philosophe et augure : recherches sur la théorie cicéronienne de la divination(Latomus 184), Bruxelles 1984. Enlaces externos * Textos de Sobre la adivinación en Wikisource. ** Texto parcial inglés. *** Texto latino. * Textos en el Proyecto Perseus. ** Introducción; en inglés. ** Texto inglés, con índice electrónico. En la parte superior derecha se encuentran los rótulos activos "focus" (para cambiar al texto latino) y "load" (para el texto bilingüe). Categoría:Obras filosóficas de Cicerón Categoría:Filosofía antigua Categoría:Mitología romana Categoría:Obras del siglo I a. C.